Aspects of the disclosure relate to deploying digital data processing systems and providing real-time processing of location data to identify and prevent unauthorized activities in an enterprise system. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to utilizing a high generation cellular network for identifying devices associated with unauthorized activities and notifying enterprise facilities of such unauthorized activities.
Enterprise organizations may utilize various computing infrastructure to identify users associated with potentially unauthorized activities at their enterprise facilities, and alert other enterprise facilities that may be potentially affected by, or be targets of, potentially unauthorized activities. Such identifying and alerting may be time-sensitive and might need to be performed in real-time. In some instances, the identifying and alerting may include confidential information and/or other sensitive data that is created, transmitted, and/or used for various purposes. Ensuring that timely notifications to other potential targets of such unauthorized activities are sent in real time with speed and accuracy, may be particularly advantageous to prevention of further unauthorized activities. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to identify users associated with potentially unauthorized activities and alert other enterprise facilities with speed and accuracy while also attempting to optimize network resources, bandwidth utilization, and efficient operations of the computing infrastructure involved in providing such notifications in real time.